Strawberry Pie
by Bulan Purnama
Summary: Cinta itu hal yang aneh, terkadang ada rasa ingin memiliki, rasa ingin cinta kita saling berbalas. Tapi, ada saat dimana kita tak perlu mengutarakan semuanya, dan percayalah, keragu-raguan itu rasanya bahkan lebih manis daripada sebuah pai stroberi. [SasuSaku] fic.
1. chapter 1

**Strawberry Jam**

.

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto (Character)**

 **Omaigatou**

.

Chapter 1

Kembang Gula Merah Muda

-

Sasuke Uchiha, dokter muda tampan yang akhir-akhir ini sedang tren di dunia maya. Siapa sekarang yang tak mengenalnya? Namanya melejit saat salah seorang artis kenamaan Jepang meng- _caption_ namanya pada salah satu sosial media sebagai ucapan terimakasih atas keberhasilan pengobatan yang ia lakukan di tempat praktek dokter berambut raven itu. Ino Yamanaka, ialah artis yang melejitkan nama anak bungsu pemilik Uchiha Group tersebut. Ino adalah salah satu artis yang memiliki jutaan _Followers,_ tak heran jika artis cantik itu menyebut sebuah nama yang patut diperhitungkan di laman sosial medianya, seseorang itu dapat menjadi trending topic di dunia maya. Istilahnya, viral.

Fugaku Uchiha, selaku pemilik Perusahaan otomotif besar, Uchiha Group, mengklarifikasi puluhan pertanyaan tentang anaknya dan mengucapkan terimakasih kepada artis cantik itu dengan konferensi pers besar yang dihadiri oleh ratusan wartawan dari puluhan stasiun tv. Hal itu juga yang membuat nama Uchiha Sasuke semakin terkenal, apalagi setelah diketahuinya bahwa Uchiha Sasuke adalah adik kandung dari Uchiha Itachi, salah seorang aktor pemain laga di film _blockbuster_ luar negeri, satu dunia heboh. Uchiha Sasuke diagung-agungkan selama satu bulan non stop. Gedung klinik dokter muda yang dulunya sepi, terletak di desa kecil sudut jauh Jepang yang jauh dari keramaian kota, kini membludak dan bahkan mulai direnovasi menambah tempat dilahan tersedia.

Dua bulan kemudian, isu baru kembali muncul di dunia maya, masih tentang dokter muda tampan itu. Menurut penuturan para pasien yang 'mengaku' pernah mengunjungi klinik Sasuke Uchiha, dokter tampan itu ternyata masih lajang, alias single, alias jomblo. Meme lucu muncul, fan SasuHolic dibentuk, artis cikal bakal perintis nama Uchiha Sasuke dilupakan, kalah ratusan ribu _Followers_ dari dokter tampan, pendapatan Uchiha Group naik entah kenapa, mungkin modus sebelum mengenalkan anak pemilik perusahaan yang memberi lebih untuk ditunangkan barangkali? Siapa tau.

Mikoto Uchiha, istri Fugaku Uchiha sekaligus ibu si dokter tampan bahkan mengaku sering geleng geleng kepala saat membaca kicauan para SasuHolic yang lebih memahami anaknya daripada dirinya sendiri. Ia menuturkan hal tersebut dua minggu setelah ledakan status anaknya pada acara talkshow terkenal di Jepang, bersama si dokter tampan. Cek di website berbagi video terbesar, episode itu tembus dua juta penonton dalam satu minggu. Rupanya nama Uchiha Sasuke begitu kuat mengakar kuat dalam hati gadis-gadis meranjak di Jepang.

Sekarang adalah satu minggu dari acara talkshow itu, hari kamis, libur yang diambil si dokter sudah hampir selesai, keluarga Uchiha berkumpul di depan rumah, melepas anaknya bekerja, lagi.

"Kaa-san aku pergi," Dokter muda itu menggantungkan tas ransel abu-abu hitam besar dipundaknya. Didepannya Mikoto Uchiha beserta suami dan anaknya menjawab beberapa patah kata.

"Hati-hati, kau tau, bisa saja ada puluhan SasuHolic yang kau temui di jalan." Ujar Mikoto, tersenyum saat melihat sebelah alis anaknya berkedut kesal.

"Hn." Sasuke bergumam ambigu, berbalik memasuki mobil dinas yang sering diejek ayahnya karena bukan buatan perusahaan mereka. Ia selalu mengelak dengan alasan 'beli sendiri' dan 'terserahku'. Jangan lupakan aniki-nya, Itachi, yang ikut-ikutan mengompori ayahnya untuk mempermainkan Sasuke.

Dokter muda itu melemparkan tasnya ke kursi belakang, menghela nafas kecil, lalu menatap keluarganya dari jendela mobil yang perlahan mulai menutup. Kemudian, mobil itu melaju pelan meninggalkan rumah keluarga Uchiha.

Pukul tiga sore, cuaca sudah tak sepanas tadi siang, mobil Sasuke masih melaju diaspal mulus, tidak macet, perjalanan lancar. Tinggal beberapa kilometer sebelum ia memasuki desa kecil yang jauh dari kota. Pemilik bola mata berwarna hitam kelam itu melambatkan mobilnya saat tiba di apartemen yang ditempatinya. Ada beberapa orang yang membawa barang-barang kelantai atas, gemelotakan. Sasuke menaikkan alisnya, antara heran dan tak peduli, melaju menuju parkir mobil digedung sebelahnya.

Sasuke menapaki lift, lelah, langsung menuju lantai lima. Perjalanan jauh menyita tenaga, ia bahkan tak sadar bahwa koper besarnya masih di bagasi, saat didepan pintu merogoh kantong mencari kunci, ia baru ingat bahwa kopernya masih di mobil. Tangannya terhenti saat mulai menyodorkan kunci ke pintu, mengomel-ngomel dalam hati, sejurus kemudian ia membuka pintu dan masuk.

Saklar lampu dihidupkan, apartemen Sasuke yang semula gelap menjadi terang. Terpampang sofa abu-abu panjang yang diletakkan didepan tv, karpet berbulu abu-abu yang bersih dibawahnya. Sasuke masuk ke kamar saat sudah memastikan bahwa apartemennya tak dimasuki siapapun, melemparkan ransel ke ranjang. Ia beranjak ke depan televisi, duduk, melepas lelah sambil menonton. Satu minggu ini dia disibukkan dengan acara televisi yang tidak berguna -menurutnya. Kliniknya harus tutup seminggu, ia tidak suka dengan hal itu.

Berita ditayangkan, apartemen itu lengang, sepi. Sasuke terlelap dalam posisi duduk.

Sore hari, pukul empat setengah, tidak ada lagi Sasuke yang kucel seperti sebelumnya. Ia sudah memakai celana training hitam longgar yang menyempit dibagian betis, kaos putih panjang. Ia mengunci pintu dan beranjak turun, ia ingin sedikit meregangkan otot dan menikmati sore hari, sekalian mengambil koper yang tertinggal. Berjalan ke lift turun lalu keluar. Ia tinggal di sebuah kota kecil yang mereka sebut Konoha, lebih pantas jika disebut desa yang meranjak. Baru ada beberapa toko-toko besar dan beberapa buah apartemen. Konoha seperti surga kecil yang dilupakan.

Lihatlah, ribuan pohon sakura yang belum mekar tersusun di setiap rumah. Aspal jalan yang belum bagus, trotoar tanah, cuaca sejuk, benar-benar masih asri. Sasuke belum pernah melihat ribuan pohon sakura yang mekar secara bersamaan, ia baru beberapa bulan tinggal disini, menyewa tempat praktek -yang baru-baru ini dibelinya- untuk merintis karir dokternya, jadi ia belum setahun di Konoha. Ini adalah pertengahan musim semi, pohon sakura masih benar-benar daun, musim gugur saatnya puncak sakura mekar, Sasuke tidak akan melewatkannya.

Pemilik website _dokter raven_ itu saat ini sudah berjalan cukup jauh, ia mengangguk saat orang-orang memanggil, ini bukan karena pengaruh 'durian runtuh' yang dialami Sasuke, orang-orang disini memang sudah sejak dulu suka menegurnya. Walau bagaimanapun, Sasuke adalah satu-satunya dokter didaerah itu. Wajar saja.

Berjalan sedikit jauh, Sasuke mengernyit saat sebuah bangunan di pinggir jalan di cat berwarna pink terang. Ia menoleh kiri kanan sebelum menyeberang mendekati toko baru itu. Seorang laki-laki berambut coklat sedang mengecat bagian atas toko dengan cetakan kardus berbentuk kotak dan segitiga yang dipegangnya. Tangannya dilapisi sarung tangan belepotan cat, tanda bahwa sudah sejak tadi siang dia mengecat, Sasuke sepertinya mengenal pemuda berjaket putih gelap itu.

"Inuzuka..." Bagaimana Sasuke bisa lupa, dia adalah Kiba Inuzuka, anak pemilik penakaran anjing liar yang sudah terkenal karena banyaknya anjing yang dipelihara. Mendengar gumaman datar khas dibawahnya, pemuda yang bertato segitiga merah dimasing pipi menoleh.

"Oh! Uchiha-san." Kiba melompat turun dari tangga, lompatannya bagus, menjejak tanah mulus, memamerkan senyum taring yang menjadi asal usul namanya. Beberapa detik kemudian, tangga dibelakangnya roboh kesamping. Kaleng cat jatuh, penyok menggelinding, sisa catnya berkeleceran di tanah.

Kiba menjengit menoleh kebelakang, Sasuke memasang muka datar saat suara berisik tangga jatuh menggebrak tanah. Kiba menunduk entah menggumamkan apa sambil mendirikan tangga lagi.

"Baka." Gumam Sasuke.

"Kiba! Apa yang terjadi!?" Suara feminim gadis terdengar, pintu geser toko itu dibuka keatas, menampakkan kaki jenjang putih, perempuan itu menunduk, keluar.

Satu hal yang mencolok dari gadis itu, merah muda, rambutnya berwarna merah muda, matanya hijau, berkulit putih bersih dengan bibir yang penuh. Sangat mirip dengan robot-robot buatan yang baru-baru ini Sasuke lihat di tv, bibirnya sangat bagus, terlihat penuh bergerak-gerak saat gadis itu memarahi Kiba seperti anak kecil. Pipinya melingkar mulus tanpa lesung pipit, benar-benar seperti boneka robot saat berbicara. Tentu saja Kiba hanya cengengesan sambil menggaruk-garuk kepala. Sasuke terus menatap lamat gadis itu sampai gadis itu menoleh, balas menatap. Sasuke penyuka warna gelap, disuguhi warna terang sebanyak ini terasa aneh.

 _'Itachi, mataku sakit,'_

"Ne... Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" Ucap gadis itu, Sasuke masih memasang wajah datar, menggeleng, menatap rambut gadis itu. Gadis itu menatap rambutnya heran.

"Kenapa?"

"Apa kau albino?"

Urat kesal muncul seketika dikening gadis itu, wajahnya tertekuk kesal, mendengus.

"Ap-"

"Maa maa- Sakura-chan, bukankah ibumu menyuruhmu membeli sesuatu?" Kiba menghalangi pandangan Sakura, memotong ucapannya. Sakura mendorong Kiba ke samping dengan satu tangan.

"Siapa ini Kiba!? Darimana kau mendapatkan orang berambut _pantat ayam_ seperti ini!? Dari penangkaranmu!?"

Sasuke memejamkan mata, mukanya masih datar, walaupun hatinya mengumpat habis-habisan, ayahnya mengajarkan bahwa tidak etis bagi seorang Uchiha untuk bersikap blak-blakan. Kiba berusaha menenangkan Sakura dan mendorongnya masuk kembali ke belakang _Rolling Door_. Saat Sakura sudah masuk dia menghela nafas lega, berbalik.

"Maafkan dia Uchiha-san, kau tau, mood Sakura sering berubah-ubah seperti tadi."

"Hn" Sasuke menatap hasil pekerjaan Kiba sebelumnya. Kiba menaikkan alisnya lalu menoleh ikut menatap apa yang Sasuke lihat.

Disana tertera tulisan berwarna merah, latar belakang merah muda, tulisan itu diliuk-liukan dan ditambah seperti garis untaian-untaian yang keluar dari hurufnya. Rupanya itu yang tadi Kiba kerjakan.

"Haruno's Bakery?"

"Aku hanya membuatnya seperti apa yang diperintahkan Uchiha-san."

"Orang baru?" Tanya Sasuke. Kiba mengangguk.

"Mereka pindah kesini minggu kemarin, langsung menyewa tempat ini dan inilah akhirnya."

Sasuke mengernyit saat _Rolling Door_ itu kembali bergeser. Gadis itu muncul lagi. Membawa sekaleng sedang cat merah. Kiba mengambil catnya, berucap terimakasih, kembali menaiki tangga.

"Apa kau lihat-lihat ayam!?"

Kiba hanya tersenyum dan memberi kode pada Sasuke, mengelus dada, sabar. Sasuke balas menatap gadis cerah didepannya. Menilik bajunya, Sasuke bisa menyimpulkan bahwa dialah pemilik toko merah muda ini. Toko merah muda dengan pemilik merah muda. Jika saja darah Uchiha tidak mengalir padanya, Sasuke bisa saja mengomel tak jelas. Tapi demi keren seperti Aniki-nya, Sasuke rela sakit hati menahan emosi.

"Apa!? Kau ingin remah roti!? Ayam 'kan suka remah roti."

"Tidak." Sakura menaikkan alisnya. Apa pria didepannya setuju jika ia menyamakannya dengan unggas? Baru kali ini ia bertemu dengan seseorang yang masih memasang wajah datar saat dihina.

"Tunggu dulu, aku sepertinya pernah melihatmu disuatu tempat." Sasuke menaikkan alisnya sedikit, menatap Sakura yang memperhatikannya. Hening sejenak, Sakura mengingat-ingat.

"Kau tau, aku tidak peduli. Pergilah dari sini ayam, aku tidak ingin kau mematukku." Sakura menggerak-gerakan tangannya, gestur mengusir.

"Mulutmu perlu diperiksa." Ujar Sasuke berbalik. Gadis merah muda yang ia konklusikan sebagai Haruno -dari nama toko- Sakura -dari panggilan Kiba- itu mengomel-ngomel dengan nada keras mengucapkan puluhan kata ayam. Sasuke terus saja berjalan tanpa mempedulikan Kiba yang menahan Sakura agar tidak menambah masalah dengan anak Uchiha.

Sekarang adalah hari senin, klinik Sasuke kembali buka hingga jumat, akhir pekan tutup. Hari masih pagi, jam pun belum menunjukan pukul sembilan. Sasuke bahkan masih menyusun obat-obatan di lemari kaca. Dia bangun agak kesiangan, sibuk mengurus berkas-berkas. Begitu bangun, melirik jam, pukul tujuh lebih. Jika saja ada orang yang melihat raut wajah bungsu Uchiha tersebut, sudah pasti turunlah pamor Uchiha sebagai pemilik _poker face_ terbaik. Tapi, sekarang ia sudah mengenakan setelan kemeja putih, celana jeans lembut, siap menunggu pasiennya. Itu juga kalau ada.

Sasuke menggeser pintu kaca rak obat saat ia selesai. Tukang-tukang yang membangun lantai dua serta ruko baru yang menyambung disebelah kanan klinik dokter raven sudah datang. Progres pembangunan sudah memasuki tahap akhir. Bata sudah tertumpuk kuat, tinggal dilapisi semen dinding. Sasuke bahkan sudah memesan kacanya. Proyek pembesaran klinik Sasuke yang bahkan sudah besar itu hampir rampung dalam dua bulan. Bukankah itu menakjubkan? Sekali lagi, Uchiha benar-benar menakutkan.

Sasuke membuka lebar-lebar pintu kaca depannya untuk pasien masuk. Meletakkan tanda permintaan maaf atas berisiknya pembangunan di dekat kursi tunggu dan masuk duduk dimejanya. Membuka laptop, mengisi waktu dengan membahas komentar ataupun keluhan _netizen_ di blognya.

Beberapa jam kemudian, pasien datang. Sasuke lekas menemui mereka. Langkah kaki bungsu Uchiha itu terhenti saat ia melihat hal tak terduga. Merah muda.

"Ayam!?"

.

.

.

TBC

Hello. Newbie here. Hehe.

Iseng nih kan lagi ga ada kerjaan sampe perpisahan kelas tiga ntar, bingung mau ngapain, baca-baca cerita di internet ketemu sama fanfiction. Pengen juga kan buat cerita kaya gitu-gitu, ya ini hasilnya.

Saya baru kali ini buat cerita, jadi saya minta maaf jika cerita ini tidak menghibur atau punya banyak kesalahan. Saya juga baru ngenal fanfiction, banyak banget singkatan-singkatannya. Jadi bagi yang udah tau bisa tolong jelasin ke saya yah.

Saya ga tau kalo ini bakal dilanjutin atau engga. Kalo kalian merasa terhibur dan pengen saya lanjutin, saya pasti lanjutin ko.

Salam. Hehe.


	2. Chapter 2 - Haruno's Bakery

**Strawberry Pie**

.

 **Omaigatou**

.

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto (Character)**

 **Chapter 2**

Haruno's Bakery

.

Sasuke baru saja selesai memeriksa kondisi salah satu pasiennya. Ia akui, baru kali ini ia mendapatkan pasien seaneh ini. Rambut merah muda, tempramen, sensitif, dan cerewet. Haruno Sakura datang ke tempatnya bermaksud memeriksakan kondisi Haruno Mebuki -ibunya, terkejut saat bertemu dengannya, berakting merengek ingin pulang karena tak mau ibunya kena flu burung dokter. Sasuke berusaha keras menahan raut wajah datarnya. Sekarang dokter raven sedang menuliskan resep dan rincian obat, obatnya memang sudah ada di lemari kaca, sekalian Sasuke memasukannya langsung ke plastik beserta resep, mengindahkan ocehan Sakura tentang ayam -yang kesekian kalinya-, Sakura perang mulut dengan Mebuki. Sasuke sekarang hanya bisa berdoa supaya kerutan wajah Itachi tidak menurun padanya, itu adalah satu dari sekian banyak hal yang paling tidak ia inginkan. Akhirnya resep obat selesai, ia berbalik, duo merah muda masih berisik, Sasuke berdehem keras.

"Ah! Sumimasen, kelakuan Sakura memang seperti ini." Kata Mebuki. Sasuke mengangguk, formalitas, walaupun ia mengumpat sekasar mungkin dalam hati, ia menjelaskan obat. Mebuki mengangguk mengerti, walaupun ada sedikit raut bingung, tapi kemudian Sasuke menunjukkan kertas di dalam plastik obat. Kali ini Mebuki mengangguk-angguk dengan mulut berbentuk huruf 'o'.

"Aku baru tau kalau ayam bisa jadi dokter. Kau ini ayam jenis apa?"

"Sakura!"

Sakura melengos, ngambek, memanyunkan bibir kesal, keluar duluan dari klinik. Mebuki memasang wajah bersalah.

"Maafkan dia dokter. Dia memang seperti itu."

Sasuke mengangguk-lagi, memberi senyum tipis, tidak apa. Tapi dalam hatinya, siapa yang tau? Mungkin sudah menyimpah serapah. Mebuki mengucapkan terimakasih. Beberapa patah kata kemudian, Mebuki pamit pergi.

Diluar klinik, Mebuki mengomel-ngomeli anaknya. Katanya, Sakura harus menjaga etika, sopan santun, itulah garis besarnya. Sakura iya-iyakan saja, kalau sudah begini ibunya takkan berhenti sampai mulutnya pegal. Ia sudah pengalaman dengan ceramah dadakan ini. Sejak kecil.

"Iya ibu, iya,"

"Mattaku, Sakura, kau bahkan tidak mendengarkan ibu," Sakura memasang wajah masam saat ibunya sudah naik ke motornya. Ia harus membonceng ibunya dalam keadaan berisik. Sial sekali ia hari ini.

"Ibu. Sudahlah. Kau membuat orang-orang heran." Ujar Sakura. Benar saja, sepeda motor Sakura yang melaju dijalanan sesekali dilirik orang sekitar, siang-siang panas ada yang berisik dijalan, apa tidak aneh?

"Biar saja. Ibu tidak peduli."

"Ibu!" Rengek Sakura kesal kehabisan ide untuk mendiamkan nyonya Haruno. Ibunya memasang wajah licik.

"Itu hukuman bagimu. Malu kan?"

"Ibu jahat!"

Ratapan Sakura tertelan desau angin jalanan Konoha yang semakin siang. Tambahan suara berisik pembangunan dan ocehan ibunya yang bahkan semakin kuat. Dua orang itu semakin jauh dari klinik dokter raven.

-

Lambaian surai merah muda sebahu Sakura mengibas ceria. Ia berjalan riang di trotoar pagi ini. Beberapa orang menyapanya dibalas sapa balik oleh Sakura. Ia menjinjing dua kantung besar kresek berisi terigu, telur, dan beberapa mentega. Saat ia berbelok memasuki toko yang _Rolling Door_ -nya baru dibuka setengah, semuanya tau bahwa itu adalah bahan-bahan toko nyentri dadakan. _Haruno's Bakery_. Toko itu baru buka pagi ini padahal, tapi pengunjungnya sudah membeludak. Entah apa yang terjadi. Antrian tak kurang dari dua puluh baris orang, tentu saja mereka tau kalau toko itu belum buka, mereka ini bodoh atau apa? Saat ditanya, dalihnya 'belum sarapan' atau 'ingin coba-coba makanan toko baru'. Alasan klise. Pdkt dengan Sakura iya kali.

Lihat! Saat Sakura belum sampai ditoko tadi, mereka duduk malas seperti mahasiswa tanggal tua. Sekarang, saat Sakura sudah kelihatan batang hidungnya, mereka bangun berdiri tegap dengan cepat sambil meregangkan otot, pemanasan, lari kecil. Caper pak?

"Waah! Kalian semangat sekali ingin mencoba makanan disini, ya." Ucap Sakura sebelum masuk kedalam toko. Mereka memasang senyum ter-sok-tampan mereka sambil menjawab dengan gaya.

"Tentu saja,"

"Kau tau saja yang kami mau."

"Aku hanya mencari sarapan kau tau, aku biasanya sarapan diluar setiap hari."

Sakura mengangguk-angguk polos saat mendengar jawaban serentak prajurit antrian didepannya, walau tak mengerti. Saat ia menghilang dibalik pintu, lelaki-lelaki diluar saling ribut mengejek yang lainnya, saling sikut-sikutan. Kepala Sakura muncul dari balik pintu geser, menatap tajam pemuda meranjak Konoha yang antri itu.

"Shannaro! Kalian berisik sekali! Ada apa!?"

"Tidak Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa."

Sakura menyipitkan matanya curiga. Semua orang disana berdiri tegang, beberapa menengok kekanan kiri sambil bersiul, waktu serasa lambat, degup jantung keras, Sakura memanyunkan bibirnya tak peduli lalu masuk kembali ke toko, melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Pemuda-pemuda diluar menghela nafas, saling lirik, melengos kembali ke aktivitas awal.

"Kaa-san!"

"Ada apa Sakura!? Ah! Langsung letakkan di dapur." Sakura mengangguk, melenggang ke belakang. Ibunya membuka penutup lemari kaca panjang yang mirip rak, menggeser kacanya.

Mebuki tadi membawa keranjang besar berisi puluhan roti yang sudah dibungkus, sekarang sudah digepit. Cekatan ia memasukkan roti-roti itu kedalam rak, menyusunnya. Saat keranjang habis, Sakura sudah datang membawa keranjang merah sedang berisi roti yang sama bentuk sama rasa. Mebuki menyambutnya, meletakkan dilantai, duduk mengisi bagian bawah rak. Sakura menyeka dahi dan mengambil celemek diatas rak sedada itu.

"Ibu, kenapa diluar sudah banyak yang menunggu toko? Padahal ini kan gelaran yang pertama kalinya." Tanya Sakura sambil mengikat tali belakang celemek. Ada tulisan nama tokonya di celemek itu. Ibunya tersenyum penuh arti, penuh teka-teki.

"Itu artinya kita sedang diberkati hari ini, Saku," Ucap Mebuki. Anaknya mengangguk entah mengerti atau tidak. Beberapa detik kemudian, mebuki selesai mengisi rak.

 _'Dasar anak muda...'_

Beberapa menit kemudian, Mebuki selesai dengan urusannya.

"Ha! Sekarang, Haruno's Bakery resmi dibuka!" Mebuki bangun membereskan keranjang. "Sakura, buka pintunya."

Sakura menurut, membuka _Rolling Door_ hingga atas. Inih momen paling menakjubkan. Pembukaan _Haruno's bakery_ yang pertama kali. Angin keberuntungan rasanya berhembus kencang kedalam. Antrian tadi sudah tambah banyak. Sakura tersenyum pada orang-orang didepannya.

"Haruno's Bakery sudah buka! Masuklah kalian. Rotinya diskon hari ini saja!"

Semua laki-laki tersenyum sumringah. Mereka bergerombol masuk kedalam, rusuh. Sakura sigap berdiri dibelakang rak, bertindak sebagai kasir sekaligus pelayan. Ibunya sudah _stand by_ di dapur, siap dengan permintaan jika rotinya habis. Semuanya berebutan posisi di depan rak roti. Entah agar lebih mudah melihat roti-rotinya atau ingin berada didepan Sakura secara langsung. Sakura menghimbau agar tertib, lebih tepat kalau disebut berteriak hingga laki-laki ciut nyalinya. Sakura melayani beberapa pembeli yang memilih roti di rak kaca. Salah satunya pemuda aneh bergaya rambut seperti mangkuk,memakai baju _Latex_ ketat hijau. Ia membeli lima roti keju besar sekaligus.

"Semuanya lima ribu _Ryo_ ," Ucap Sakura. Pemuda itu memberikan uang sejumlah yang disebutkan lalu mundur setelah mengambil kresek putih berisi roti pesanannya.

"Arigatou, Haruno-chan!" Lantang pemuda itu. Ia tersenyum lepas. Sakura mengernyit heran saat mendengar panggilan pemuda itu kepadanya. Ia tersenyum mengangguk, melirik pembeli lainnya, satu selesai layani yang lain.

Hari sudah semakin sore, sudah pukul lima, tinggal sedikit motor yang berseliweran dijalan. Tak ada anak membawa motor tanpa bodi, suara berisik, yang seperti itu-itu lagi. Dari tadi siang, jalanan Konoha terganggu dengan tingkah anak-anak meranjak itu. Tak terkecuali Sakura. Ia tadi melempar sendal jepit saat ia hampir diserempet oleh mereka. Tentu saja dibarengi teriakan 'Woy!!!' yang membuat anak itu ciut nyalinya saat kembali dari pasar, beli terigu lagi, terigu habis. Jiwa tomboy Sakura yang sering ia sembunyikan bangkit tadi. Ia cepat-cepat bertingkah biasa agar tak mengambil perhatian sekitarnya. Ia tidak mu dikenal sebagai gadis tomboy. Ngomong-ngomong, ia dibantu Kiba melayani pembeli toko roti keluarganya, sebab itu dia bisa meninggalkan toko membeli amunisi. Sebenarnya ibunya bisa saja pergi sendiri, tapi kata dokter ayam -sebutan Sakura untuk Sasuke- ibunya belum boleh melakukan aktivitas melelahkan apalagi panas-panasan. Sakura menurut saja, kalau tidak, ia bisa dikutuk jadi batu oleh ibunya.

Saat tokonya sudah mulai terlihat, ia bergegas berlari kecil, senyum sumringah. Sayang, saat ia menjejaki rerumputan di pinggir jalan, kakinya nyangkut sebelah.

 **Bruakh!**

"Adoh!!!"

"Hahaha!!" Dua anak kecil muncul disamping Sakura yang terjatuh. Rupanya tadi mereka bersembunyi dicelah gang antar rumah. Satu memakai kacamata bulat besar, satunya mengenakan syal panjang.

"Shannaro!!" Sakura berusaha bangkit, memukul kepala setidaknya satu dari anak-anak itu.. Sayangnya kedua anak itu lari terpingkal-pingkal. Ia mendengus kesal bak banteng ngamuk, beberapa detik kemudian menoleh menatap rerumputan. Pantas saja. Rumput itu diambil beberapa batangnya lalu diikat satu sama lain seperti gerbang. Kontan saja orang akan tersandung jika menjejakinya.

"Auh!"

Berita buruk. Kaki Sakura terkilir. rasanya tidak bisa digerakkan tanpa rasa sakit. Sakura menerjang-nerjangkan kakinya hingga bunyi tulang kemeretak terdengar. Sakura menghela lega. Sakitnya reda, tapi tetap saja tidak boleh berjalan dulu. Ia berusaha berdiri menggunakan satu kaki menjinjing kreseknya. Tiba-tiba-

 **Srak! Bruss!**

Kreseknya jebol.

"Huaaa!! Kaa-san!!"

Seseorang berambut raven berhenti didepannya. Menatap Sakura aneh. Saat matanya melirik kantung kresek yang sudah kempes dan kantung terigu besar yang terguling dibawahnya, ia mengerti. Walaupun ia sangat tidak ingin bertemu gadis ini sekarang.

"Mau kubantu?"

"Ayam!?"

-

"Kenapa kau disini!?" Tanya Sakura. Ia berusaha menunduk mengambil satu karung terigu lima kilo. Sasuke merampasnya saat gadis itu mulai terlihat kesusahan.

"Hn."

"Apa!?" Sakura mendekatkan telinganya ke Sasuke. Dokter tampan itu diam saja, menatapnya bak orang terbodoh di dunia. Apa dia tidak mengerti kode yang sangat Uchiha-nya itu?

"Hey! Bicara yang jelas baka!" Hardik Sakura. Sasuke masih diam. Mengambil terigu yang masih ditanah, menumpuknya jadi satu di gelungan tangannya.

"Cepatlah." Sasuke berbalik, meninggalkan Sakura yang kebingungan.

"Hey! Hey! Kakiku sedang terkilir!"

Sasuke tetap berjalan. Ia dapat melihat Sakura yang tertatih dari sudut matanya. Gadis itu sesekali mengernyit menahan sakit. Sasuke tau itu, walaupun Sakura berusaha menyembunyikannya. Sasuke menghela nafas, berdecak dan berhenti. Berlutut di tanah membelakangi langkah Sakura. Ini memalukan, tapi setidaknya menambah level kekerenan Uchiha.

"Naik ke punggungku."

"Apa!?"

"Cepatlah!"

"Naik!?" Perasaan Sakura campur aduk.

"Kau lamban. Tokomu akan kehabisan pelanggan bahkan sebelum kau sampai." Sumpah, itu adalah kata-kata terpanjang yang pernah Sakura dengar dari dokter ayam, kecuali di klinik. Sakura bimbang, Sasuke ada benarnya juga. Walaupun itu, Sakura masih belum merasa nyaman dengan orang asing.

"Hey. Kau mau bangkrut?"

Sakura tersadar dari lamunanya. Dengan wajah tak rela, ia mengambil dua karung terigu itu lalu 'memeluk' Sasuke dari belakang. Sasuke bangun berdiri, mencari posisi nyaman, menggelungkan siku ke lutut Sakura. Wajah Sakura perlahan memerah saat Sasuke mulai berjalan, ia dilihatin sepanjangan komplek. Sakura menyurukkan kepala ke samping leher Sasuke. Tangannya ia gunakan untuk memegang terigu didepan dada Sasuke, tak bisa digunakan untuk menutupi wajah.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau tidak malu, hah? Kita jadi pusat perhatian." Bisik Sakura lirih.

Entah kenapa, Sasuke merasa geli dilehernya. Sakura benar-benar menempeli lehernya, nafasnya menghembus. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia dapat mendengar biaikan lirih Sakura. Ayam, bodoh, dan sebagainya. Sasuke masih diam, tak apalah dihina tapi dibisiki. Toko Sakura sudah dekat, tinggal satu belokan. Sasuke mempercepat langkahnya. Sakura sedikit terhentak, ia terkejut.

"Hey dokter mesum! Kau jangan mencari kesempatan, ya!" Sakura menjambak rambut Sasuke yang katanya pantat ayam itu.

"Apanya! Lihat antrian itu!" Sasuke menggoyangkan kepalanya agar terlepas dari jambakan Sakura. Gadis itu malah menepuk-nepuk kepala Sasuke seperti gendang.

 **Pak! Pak! Pak!**

"Cepat ayam! Cepat!"

Sasuke mendesis kesal, berusaha menjaga wajah datar Uchiha-nya. Tepukan Sakura sakit juga. Ditambah gadis ini semakin berat dari tadi. Entah karena gendongannya merosot atau apa. Saat sudah dekat, kebanyakan wajah laki-laki disana shok berat melihat drama romantis trailer film yang tak pernah ada, 'tepuk kepala' the movie. Saat itulah, ada kejadian cemburu berjamaah yang mungkin bisa masuk buku rekor. Sasuke menurunkan Sakura didepan tokonya, langsung membantu mengangkat karung tepung kedalam. Sakura berjalan tertatih berganti pos dengan Kiba yang semakin kewalahan.

Sasuke membawa tepung ke dapur. Disana, sudah ada Mebuki yang menjadi pasiennya kemarin. Ia mengangguk saat Mebuki menyapanya, berterimakasih. Ia melihat adonan roti yang dibuat oleh Mebuki, kurang tepung, ia langsung mengambil pisau dan menujah karung itu dipojok atas, menuangkannya ke baskom, mengaduknya dengan mixer yang ada.

"Ah! Uchiha-san! Sudah! Biar aku saja." Ujar Mebuki, mendekati Sasuke.

"Tidak apa, oba-san." Suara Sasuke menyiratkan perintah absolut. Mebuki menurut saja. Ia sekalian terbantu dengan kehadiran dokter ini.

Lain halnya dengan Sasuke, dokter tampan itu bahkan bingung dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Ia mengendong gadis yang paling mengesalkan sedunia -menurutnya-, menahan emosi ditepuk-tepuk, sekarang masuk membantu bekas pasiennya membuat roti, untung saja ia sering memasak dengan ibunya, walau cuma merecoki saja. Mau berhenti, sudah terjadi, ya sudahlah jalani saja.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Tapi Uchiha-san, boleh aku bertanya satu hal?" Sasuke menoleh kearah Mebuki, perempuan itu menatapnya aneh. Tatapannya tidak kematanya, agak keatas.

"Hn?"

"Rambutmu kenapa?"

Mata Sasuke membulat, meraba kepalanya. Rambut kerennya belah tengah.

 _'Albino kampret!'_

-

Hari meranjak malam. Sakura menghela nafas lega, pelanggan terakhirnya baru saja keluar. Omset hari ini gila-gilaan, melebihi ekspektasinya. Walaupun ada beberapa lelaki yang menggodanya dengan meminta nomor, menanya perihal dokter tampan -yang perempuan- dan hubungannya dengan Sasuke. Sakura senyumin aja. Bilang, tidak punya handphone, masih single. Padahal dia punya dua, handphonenya, bukan pacarnya yang dua, tambahan satu tablet besar merek hebat. Ya kali, Sakura bukan gadis murahan. Kiba tadi pamit pergi, katanya sudah malam, takut disuruh Hana -ibunya- tidur diluar bersama Akamaru. Sakura mengangguk mengiyakan. Kiba juga sudah bekerja keras hari ini, banyak membantunya, lain kali jika ia ingat, anak itu akan jadi pekerja tetap disini, gaji sedang. Tentu saja, ia sudah mengenal Kiba dan keluarganya sejak kecil dulu, saat masih tetanggaan di kota nun jauh disana.

Ia pindah kesini karena rumah lamanya dijual, masalah piutang, rambatan ayahnya dulu. Tentang ayahnya, pak tua itu sudah tidak ada lagi, meninggal tujuh tahun lalu, kecelakaan bermotor disebabkan alkohol. Sebab itu ibunya merawatnya merangkap menjadi ayah, ditengah kesedihan. Sakura sadar akan kesulitan ibunya, berhenti sekolah saat dulu rumahnya dijual. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya ringan, tidak baik mengingat hal yang sudah lalu ditengah-tengah kebahagiaan kali ini. Lihatlah! Ditangannya bahkan adalah uang terbanyak yang pernah ia pegang, Sakura bahkan yakin bahwa uang itu sudah lebih dari cukup walau dikurang dengan dana logistik dan sewa ruko ini. Idenya berhasil, bisnisnya lancar.

Ia berjalan kedapur membawa laci uang, tentu saja dengan riang. Saat ingin memanggil ibunya, suaranya terhenti di tenggorokan, begitu juga langkahnya. Ia mengatupkan mulutnya, tersenyum penuh arti saat melihat dari pintu ke dapur. Ibunya dan Sasuke sedang menghias puluhan roti hangat dari loyang dengan krim. Wajah ibunya senang, sudah lama Sakura tidak melihat ekspresi itu, itu adalah ekspresi yang selalu ibunya tunjukan ketika keluarganya masih harmonis dulu. Begitu tenang, bahagia, lepas. Saat ia melirik Sasuke, pemuda itu memasang wajah serius menghias roti, mencetak pola spiral noda tepung di pipinya, ibunya tergelak menyuruh agar Sasuke jangan terlalu serius, Sasuke menyeringai. Sakura mendengus tertawa, kemudian menyapa dua manusia yang asyik didalam dunianya sendiri itu, kembali berjalan sambil membawa laci uang, kricikan sen, mendapat atensi dari ibunya dan dokter ayam.

"Ibu, ini benar-benar ide hebat! Lihatlah!" Sakura duduk, menuangkan isi laci ke lantai, Sasuke dan ibunya menyudahi kegiatan mereka, mendekat kearah Sakura.

"Waah! Haha! Sudah ibu duga kalau resep roti ibu manjur! Haha!"

Sakura tertawa masam, ibunya memang selalu semangat, sisi buruknya, ibunya kegeeran, ia mulai menghitung uang, Sasuke menggeser baskom loyang agar tempat mereka duduk lebih luas. Akhirnya mereka duduk melingkar segitiga.

"Yosh! Aku akan mulai menghitung!"

"Sasuke, bantu Sakura, ibu akan mengurus roti ini dulu, nanti dingin." Mebuki berdiri mengangkat loyang roti, Sasuke mengangguk mengerti. Saat tangannya menyentuh uang, Sakura menahannya.

"Apa!? Aku tidak akan mencurinya kalau kau mau tau."

Sakura menatap dokter muda itu tajam, menusuk. Sasuke membalasnya, menunggu Sakura bicara. Mereka diam, berdetik-detik kemudian akhirnya Sakura bicara.

"Sejak kapan ayam bisa menghitung?"

 _Ta dum cess!_

Alis Sasuke berkedut kesal, rasanya ia ingin menyumpalkan roti ukuran besar ke bibir albino didepannya.

"Hahahaha!"

"Diamlah." Sasuke menarik tangannya dari Sakura sekalian uangnya, mulai menghitung. Gadis berambut pink berdiri, masih tertawa, pergi ke depan. Sasuke menghela nafas kesal.

 _'Albino sialan. Makhluk tak jelas. Mata hijau rambut pink, warnanya tabrakan. Memangnya oba-san ngidam apa dulu sampai anaknya ingin ku kepret. Ah! Sabar Sasuke. Nanti kau keriput seperti bakaniki.'_

Sasuke monolog, mengusap wajahnya, meyakinkan dirinya bahwa tak ada keriput diwajah mulusnya, melanjutkan menghitung. Sasuke kelihatannya sedikit narsis, mungkin karena dia semakin populer? Entahlah. Kelakuan Sasuke siapa yang paham. Semenit kemudian, Sakura kembali membawa buku tulis dan pulpen. Ia ingin mencatat uang toko rupanya. Ia duduk didepan Sasuke, menjentikkan ujung pulpen mengeluarkan mata tintanya.

"Berapa semuanya?" Sasuke menoleh, menaikkan alis.

"Rincinya?"

"Iya ayam." Sakura bersiao menulis. Sasuke tersenyum licik.

"Total dua ratus tujuh puluh ribu ryo dipecah menjadi lima puluh ribu tiga ratus ryo omset, seratus tiga puluh ribu untuk menutup pengeluaran, lima ratus lima-"

"Hoy! Hoy! Hoy! Pelan-pelan ayam!"

Sakura menyadari satu hal waktu itu. Jangan meragukan kepintaran ayam hitam.

-

.

.

.

TBC

Halo lagi!

Gimana kabar kalian? Udah tiga hari nih ga update. Semoga aja kalian baik disana.

Itu yang komen-komen namanya review ya? Makasih banyak. Reviewnya positif. Untuk kalian semua yang ngerti dunia kepenulisan, siap! Bahasanya! Tolong dong beri saran tentang tulisan saya. Ini cerita pertama saya, jadi saya ga tau apa ini udah bisa dikategorikan baik atau engga. Kemarin, ada yang review, katanya style menulis saya disukai.

Style menulis ntu apaan si? Hehe. Gaya nulis? Emang nulis ada gayanya? Gaya gravitasi saya tau.

Update ceritanya, maaf ya, mungkin kedepannya bakalan keteteran. Saya mulai ada kesibukan sekolah, apalagi katanya ada eskul. Kalian tau lah. Sekolah emang sibuk, tapi saya bakalan sematin waktu buat ngetik lagi. Ini pake hape ya, jadi ceritanya ga bisa panjang banget kaya punya orang-orang.

Inget! Kasi saya saran dan tips soalnya saya benar-benar buta dengan cara nulis apalagi sampe kaya novel-novel gitu. Beuh! Ngiri.

Babay! Chapter tiga ntar ya!


End file.
